Él y Ella
by LunioFlower
Summary: Él la ama a la distancia, escondido tras una sonrisa seductora y corazones rotos. Ella ha sufrido mucho para caer de nuevo en el amor. Mejores amigos por convicción e infelices por decisión de las circunstancias. ¿Su último año de preparatoria podrá cambiar esto?


**_Disclaimer_** **: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo uso a sus "personajes" para mi diversión y sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

 ** _Summary_** **: Él la ama a la distancia, escondido tras una sonrisa seductora y corazones rotos. Ella ha sufrido mucho para caer de nuevo en el amor. Mejores amigos por convicción e infelices por decisión de las circunstancias. ¿Su último año de preparatoria podrá cambiar esto?**

 ** _Advertencias_** **: Vidas escolar. Conflictos amorosos. Infidelidad, escenas de interacción sexual (leves). Leve OoC en los personajes. Drama adolescente y una trama llena de clichés "normales".- Sí eres sensible a estos temas: Lees bajo tu completa responsabilidad.**

 ** _Género_** **: Romance/Drama/ Comedia.**

 ** _Rated_** **: "T", futuramente "M".**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 ** _"Aun sigo sin una palabra para definirla… 'Única' sería una buena palabra, claro ¡si no fuera porqué suena demasiado cliché!"_**

 **(Len)**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical:** Instant Crush de Daft Punk.

* * *

— Siempre eres el que se lleva a las chicas más lindas. —se quejó el muchacho de negra cabellera mientras miraba a su acompañante con brillantes ojos dorados— Maldición. Lo peor es que no lo haces apropósito, Len.

El rubio rió.

— Soy el mejor, Rei, no puedes superarme ni en está vida ni en las que siguen. —sonrió con superioridad. El pelinegro le regresó la sonrisa con una torcida.

— Sólo camina rubia, las clases están por empezar.

Caminaron por el pasillo que los separaba de lo que sería su última clase del día. Ambos adolescentes se habían saltado las tres clases anteriores para pasar un rato en "la dulce compañía" de un par de muchachitas de la secundaria más cercana. El cómo lograron salir de la escuela fue un misterio que ellos no tenían ningún placer en descubrir. Iban tarde y lo sabían. Tenían un nuevo record que dominaba sobre todos los anteriores; el escaparse el primer día de clases, por tres horas seguidas con una llamada de advertencia por parte de la directora, y sus respectivas familias, rompía por mucho a los que habían logrado los años pasados.

Len sonrió al escuchar su celular vibrar dentro del bolso de su pantalón escolar. _No_ _quiero_ _imaginarme_ _su_ _cara_ _de_ _enojo_ , pensó divertido para sus adentros, Rei lo miraba de reojo con calmada gracia, soltando una risita cuando el aparato no dejó de sonar.

— Contesta, hazlo sino quieres que se ponga de un humor insoportable. —dijo, escondiendo el humor que siempre le provocaba el que ella llamará a su amigo.

Len rodó los ojos— Créeme que ella es insoportable de cualquier forma, o en cualquier humor, día y hora.

— Si no estuvieras hablando de mi pequeña hermana, puedes estar seguro que te daría toda la razón.

— Me ladas, sólo no lo admites en voz alta.

— Cállate y contesta idiota. —ordenó a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos atrás de su nuca, un gesto de completa despreocupación.

Después de buscarlo a tientas perezosamente con la mano dentro del bolsillo, su celular le notificó tres mensaje de texto y diez llamadas perdidas que, "casualmente", eran del mismo destinatario. Divertido hasta la última fibra de su ser, desbloqueó la pantalla deslizando el dedo y leyó el primer mensaje de su mejor amiga.

 _"¿Sabes que estás apunto de tener una gran reprimenda? Y créeme que no hablo de la directora, idiota… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Y dile al imbécil que tengo por hermano que cuando lleguemos a casa no se salva de mí! "_

Leyó el segundo mensaje:

 _"Te detesto, Len Kagamine. De verdad lo hago, ¿no podías haber escogido saltarte las clases un día después del primero?... Miku está como una histérica preguntando por ti. Estuve a poco de gritarle ¡Y sabes que no me gusta la violencia!... Quiero verte en menos de diez minutos aquí. "_

Reprimiendo una carcajada, leyó el tercer y último mensaje:

 _"Supongo que estás más entretenido en compartir tus fluidos bucales con tu acompañante por lo cual; no te molestare más.-_

 _¡Pero que quede claro que ya no te cubriré más, señorito-me-las-doy-de-ser-el-rey-del-mundo! ¡Tú te lo has buscado solo!_

 _Pasa una tarde fantástica en compañía de tus 'amigas'"_

Soltó la carcajada que venía reprimiendo desde hace un buen rato al terminar de leer el último mensaje. Riliane, Rin como le gustaba que la llamasen, Kagene podía ser la mujer más temperamental y dulce que pudiese haber conocido jamás, pero aún así era una de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo. Incluso más que a sí mismo. Y también una de las pocas que no temía en levantarle la voz o, en ese caso, mandarle mensajes con una amenaza no escrita por vía tecnológica. Si algo llegase a pasarle a ella; Len simplemente no sabría que hacer.

— ¿Qué te dice la enana? —preguntó Rei intentando ver sobre el hombro de su amigo. Habían llegado al aula pero ninguno de los dos se aventuraba a abrir la puerta de roble. No tenían prisa.

— Uh, sólo que me detesta hasta el cansancio y que tú no te libraras de ella. —se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Rei alzó las cejas para encogerse después, la idea de su hermana golpeándolo o gritándole por su irresponsabilidad, no era una imagen muy alentadora.

 _"Estamos apunto de entrar al salón"_ tecleó rápidamente, presionando el botón de enviar.

— Hoy será el día, ¿eh? —murmuró en voz baja— Hace tanto tiempo que se veía lejano.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Finalizadas las clases, Rin terminó de despedirse de sus amigas. Bajó los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la entrada de la escuela cuando unos brazos la alzaron por atrás. No le hizo falta el adivinar quien era, el suave olor de menta con ese inconfundible aroma que sólo él desprendía; no le dejaron duda.

— ¡Rinny! —gritó el rubio aún sin soltar a la menuda chica. Estaban llamando la atención de los alumnos que todavía no se iban a sus casas por lo que Rin le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza al chico.

— Como siempre, llamando la atención. —refunfuñó cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Len la miró con una sonrisa imborrable.

Observó al que era su mejor amigo prácticamente desde que tenía pañales. Len se alzaba en toda su envidiable altura de metro noventa y tres, su rubio cabello iba como siempre en una coleta semi-baja y, gracias al sol que entraba por los ventanales, brillaba con unos rayos dorados muy atrayentes. Sus orbes azules resplandecían entre sus pestañas claras. Rin casi le sonríe, lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por esa molesta sonrisita de superioridad que tenía plasmada en su rostro de niño bonito.

 _Idiota ególatra,_ pensó apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué quieres? —ladró cruzándose de brazos. El movimiento alzó sus pechos de una forma que a Len, y todo aquel que la mirara, le pareció deliciosa.

Agitó la cabeza alejando de sí la imagen de unos blancos y suaves montículos que lo llamaban. Fantasear con la dueña de dichos pechos no era muy buena idea si la tenías enfrente.

— No puedo creer que sigas molesta. —comenzó Len haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no bajar la mirada— Fueron tres horas nada más.

— ¿Tres horas nada más? —repitió abriendo sus ojos incrédula ante el descaro de su mejor amigo— ¡Tres horas que significaban una expulsión del equipo de football! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Len?

Rodó los ojos, un gesto muy típico en él.

— Tranquilízate ¿quieres? —ella abrió la boca, lista para replicar pero él no la dejó— No me expulsaron del equipo ¿cómo podrían quitar a su mejor jugador? Y segundo: ¿realmente quieres saber lo que tengo en la cabeza? —alzó ambas cejas de modo sugerente.

Rin hizo una mueca, espantada.

— Déjalo. Creo que es injusto que no te expulsaran. —pausó mirándolo con una sonrisita acida— De todas formas, no sueles pensar mucho ¿no?

El rubio entrecerró la mirada— Eso es cruel de tu parte.

— Y tú eres un cínico con un ego que bien podría darle vuelta a todo el mundo. —le sonrió siendo correspondida por él.

— Ahora, tú…—dijo y la rubia le miró alzando una de sus delgadas cejas— ¿Estoy perdonado?

Ella rió risueña— No amigo mío aun te falta tu última sentencia. —respondió en un tono de lo más juguetón, que sin saberlo encendía cada uno de los sentidos del rubio— Llévame a mi heladería favorita y serás perdonado.

— Eres una glotona, Rin. —dijo recibiendo en su brazo un golpe bastante fuerte de la chica— Bien, bien, has puesto tu condición y no vale que la rompas después.

— Lo que digas, Lenny. —dijo burlona y Len le lanzó una mirada mortífera que la hizo reír por lo bajo.

Len salió del instituto con una muy entusiasta Rin colgada de su brazo. La notó mucho menos parlanchina de lo que era normalmente. La mecánica era así: ella hablaba y él asentía o decía cualquier cosa que la hiciera entender que ponía atención a cada frase que salía de su boca. Pero todo ese día Rin estaba rara. No daba sus acostumbrados brinquitos cada vez que se movía, haciéndola parecer una de esas bailarinas de cajas musicales. Sus ojos celestes no brillaban con la misma intensidad y con la fuerza mortal con la que apretaba su brazo, le decía a Len que algo andaba muy mal con ella.

Llegaron hasta la heladería que lograba hacer delirar a la rubia de puro gusto, ubicaron la mesa preferida de Rin y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Len se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con la cual habían hecho el viaje; normal y sin ninguna de sus conquistas rondándoles. Definitivamente era muy extraño.

Lo confirmo cuando Rin llevó lentas cucharadas a su boca, casi como si estuviera titubeando en decir algo o no.

— Suéltalo.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó confusa. Len suspiró.

— Sé que soy un cabrón, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar el hecho de que mi mejor amiga está quemándose cada neurona para decir algo. —apoyó una mano en su barbilla mientras se recostaba en esta, Rin notó como su flequillo dorado caía enmarcando sus facciones perfectas— Escupe lo que sea que te este molestando, Rin.

Dudosa, abrió la boca cuando una larga mata de pelo turquesa se atravesó frente a sus ojos, directo al rubio junto a ella.

Ninguno lo había visto venir, ni siquiera notaron cuando cruzó el umbral del establecimiento, pero ahora Miku Hatsune se encontraba muy entretenida saboreando los labios de Len. Tan gustosa estaba que apenas notó la presencia de la rubia que la fulminaba a muerte.

— Len no te había visto en el rellano de la escalera. Habíamos quedado en irnos juntos a casa. —Miku formó un puchero por demás infantil, le miró entre sus pestañas a la vez que restregaba de una manera no muy discreta sus pechos sobre el brazo masculino.

— Hola, Miku. —llamó la rubia, sus dientes apresaban la cuchara como si quisieran romperla.

— ¡Hola, Rinny! —saludó de vuelta la chica sin dejar de aferrarse al cuello del rubio, al contrario pareciera que afianzó su agarre cuando vio a la rubia.

— Miku, por favor. —Len sonaba disgustado. ¡Y mucha más! él realmente quería saber lo que perturbaba a su amiga pero la llegada de Miku había mandado su conversación privada con Rin a la mierda.

Era justo que se sintiera irritado, eso y con el agarre fulminante de Hatsune.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le importó muy poco si había sonado grosero, lo que si le importo fue la mirada asesina que Rin le dirigió cuando finalizó la pregunta.

Sin soltarlo del todo, contestó— Oh, bueno, ¡Está es mi heladería favorita!

Entonces, Len quiso golpearse contra la mesa. Lo había olvidado completamente. Esa heladería fue y era la favorita de Rin y Miku, ambas chicas solían pasar tardes interminables ahí contándose todo tipo de cosas. Compartieron tantos momentos en ese lugar que Len se llegó a preguntar la razón para el distanciamiento de ambas muchachas. Todo empezó cuando ellos cursaron su primer año de preparatoria. De un día para otro; Rin y Miku habían dejado de hablarse. No dieron alguna señal de extrañar a la otra y eso desencadeno una serie de eventos que los llevaba hasta hoy en día.

Tres años pasaban ya, ¡era normal que lo olvidara!

— ¿Ya le has dicho sobre el nuevo alumno que se integra la próxima semana, Rin? —dijo Miku jugutenado con una servilleta, a ninguno de los rubios les pasó por alto el tono burlesco de su voz— Kaito Shion.

Sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. La ventana, Rin, Miku, la heladería hasta él mismo se encontraba girando. Tenía náuseas y podía oír las voces distorcionadas de lo que, supuso, eran Miku y Rin.

Miró a un lado, justo donde su mejor amiga estaba y lo que vio encendió algo en él que no creía poseer.

Rin tenía la mirada gacha, claro signo de querer esconder lo que seguramente eran sus acuosos ojos celestes. Sus manos se movían nerviosas por su copa de helado casi llena, y su frágil cuerpo temblaba de forma alarmante.

De pronto, Len Kagamine olvidó todo. Desde los demás clientes hasta sus propias emociones. Lo único que se repetía en su cabeza, como mantra, era el nombre de ese despreciable chico.

El maldito que había roto todas las inocentes ilusiones de una Rin enamorada y por ende, las suyas también.

Sonrió, al fin tendría la oportunidad de desfigurar la cara de ese mal nacido.

Kaito Shion viviría un verdadero infierno.

.

.

.

.

Continuará ~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Debo confesar que está idea venia rondando mi mente desde hace varios meses atrás. ¡No pude evitar rendirme a la tentación!**

 **No es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre Vocaloid, en sí sobre Len y Rin. Pero a pasado mucho tiempo (ya más de dos años) desde mi primera publicación en el Fandom ¿Qué mejor manera de regresar que con una nueva historia?**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***Como podrán ver, Rin y Len no están completamente pegados a lo que viene siendo sus "personalidades". No se preocupen que en el fondo son realmente como los diseñaron, hay que dar tiempo para que los personajes se den a conocer.**

 ***Éste fic está inspirado en mi mayor obsesión de Vocaloid: Spice. Sí, de ahí la actitud de playboy en Len.**

 ***Que quede claro antes de que empiezen a echarme sus tomatazos de crueldad: Miku Hatsune no me cae mal. Por el contrario; fue y será mi primera Vocaloid favorita (adoro a Luka, es preciosa) y tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia.**

 ***Lo mismo de arriba: No odio a Kaito Shion, en realidad lo encuentro sexy. Si existiera lo secuestraría y me casaría con él a la buena o a la mala (xD)**

 **Desde de ahora doy un enorme agradecimiento a los que estén leyendo esto. ¡Son hermosa/os y los adoro! Gracias por leer.**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son recibidas, sí; siempre y cuando sean ayuda para el trabajo de la autora.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando "Nada" - Zoey.**_

 **09/07/16**


End file.
